Tekken Zaibatsu: The story of Hiro
by Seishi-Shino
Summary: this starts off with Jins son, Hiro as a kid, and follows him till he is an adult in the Tekken tournament held by Lee's son Masayo
1. Default Chapter

Ok...I have noticed recently none of my stories have gotten many replies, therefore I am changing my writing style. This will be helped along with me writing a Tekken Fafic....  
  
Disclaimer: no, I dont own Tekken, if I did Id be one rich mofo! but anyway I dont and thats the end of that....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"HEEEYAH!!"   
  
A loud voice rang as a man and woman were seen fighting. The man had short black hair that was slightly spiked, and the lady had two pig tails on either side of her head, being held up by pink fluffy scrunchies.   
  
"Your not going to win Jin-kun!" the girl Laughed as she crouched liftign her arms for her Art of Phoenix combo, as the guy, Jin smiled.  
  
"You sure about that Ling?" Jin replied as he ran forewards, and Xiaoyu (Ling) waited untill he was close up, almost to hitting her, before Unleashing a 10 hit combo on him, and then backflipped stretching her arms a bit.  
  
"Jin three, Ling Xaioyu four" Ling giggled.  
  
This was an ordinary day here...after the Iron Fist Tournament Heihachi had ten years back, Ling had set out to find Jin to express her feelings fully to him. after she found him, and eplained why she traveled so long to find him, It turned out he had the same feelings for her as well.  
  
Soon afterwards they got married, and another 5 years later Ling had her first kid.  
  
And of course, it was a boy.  
  
"Momma! You said you would read to me today!" A childs voice came, as a boy with black hair, tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, came into the clearing and Jin leaned against a tree.  
  
"Ling, I believe he is right" Jin commented. After their son was born they had moved to America, Ling hoping that the Devil Gene that was inside of Jin wouldnt break free again...The only reason Heihachi survived 10 years ago, was because Jin had seen his mother right before he was about to kill Heichi.  
  
Ling had also found out the same thing happened before she and Jin were born with Jins father, Kazuya, and Heihachi, except Jun was physically there. Ling Respected Jun probably more-so than most people.  
  
Jun had also taught Ling how to read the air currents, and stuff that happens in nature to tell if somethign is wrong or not.  
  
"momma! Less go!" the boy called and Ling smiled.  
  
"of course Hiro" Ling said smiling as she waved to Jin, and Hiro grabbed hold of her hand and they began walking towards the house.  
  
They walked across many broken twigs, and also across a crystal clear river that had many fish floating around it it. after some silliness with splashign water at eachother, they finally reached home, and as they neared the house Ling noticed someone standing on the porch.  
  
"ermmmm...yes...may I help you?" Ling called as she stopped infront of the man.  
  
He had bright orange hair, and she then saw he had green eyes when he pulled off his sunglasses.  
  
"long time no see Ling-chan" the man said and Xiaoyu blinked..Only one person other than Jin called her that.  
  
"Hwaorang-kun?" she asked tilting her head, as the man nodded.  
  
His hair was alot shorter than the last time she saw him, and he also had become more handsome, and gained a way better figure over the past ten years.  
  
His Emerald green eyes studied her for a second, as he grinned "You look even more beautiful than ever Ling-chan" Hwaorang stated grinning, as Ling nodded.  
  
"You are here looking for Jin-kun, ne?" Ling asked as Hwaorang nodded again.  
  
"he is out on the forest...dont provoke him or anything though...just suggest a fun spar..." she said.  
  
"ah! I almost forgot, this is Hiro, me and Jin's son...he is only 6 now" she said as Hwaorang smiled.  
  
"Nice ta meet you kid...sometuime I migth teach ya Tae Kwon Do" he said smilign as Hiro jumped and wooped.  
  
"that would be soooo cool Mr. Hwaorang sir!" Hiro said as he let go of Lings hand "is it ok if I call you Uncle Hwaorang mister?" Hiro said and Hwaorang smiled noddign as he walked off heading to where Jin was.  
  
/This/ Ling tought /is another reason for why Hwaorang hates Jin so much/ she thought.  
  
and this, of course was right. Hwaorang had always loved Xiaoyu, and he even dated her for a while. That was untill Ling met Jin and went boy crazy. That was the first thing that sparked Hwaorangs hate for Jin.   
  
Then one day, considering he was having challenges to make money, Jin challenged him.  
  
Thinking it would be a easy win, Hwaorang agreed to it, and started off with a helicopter kick, that Jin countered with his own kick, and Hwaorang landed dancing between feet.  
  
Hwaorang barely managed to pull off a draw that day, and he swore eternal hatred for Jin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Momma...why cant we fly?" Hiro asked snapping Ling from her thoughts as she started cooking.  
  
"Because...our bones are too heavy and we dont have feathered wings, or even wings at all to help us, also our lungs arent big enough to keep us from suffocating if we could fly" she started "you see birds? they can fly because their bones are hollow, meaning they have nothing in them, and the birds are virtually weightless...also they have large lungs that help them circulate air throughout their body" Ling explained, and Hiro replied with a simple 'oh'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know...that Lee took over Heihachi's tournament and stuff...Since Heihachi died he took over, and he is plannign a tournament in a month" Hwaorang said leaning against a wall. In the last tournament, Hwaorang had successfully beat Jin, but was then saved by the blackhaired boy when Hwaorang's army official's caught up with him to try and kill him for going AWOL.  
  
"I know...and my father is going to be their...along with my mother" Jin stated flatly "and Ling wants to enter as well...says she will get to see Panda and Julia again, along with a bunch of other people. Turns out that Julia is dating Steve Fox as well" Jin added as Hwaorang sighed.  
  
"But...I wouldnt recommend Xiaoyu coming...they are having new Bio engineered monsters roaming teh Island...they'll attack you if you are just walking around doign nothing,a nd they even attack when your in battles..." Hwaorang said as a branch snapped above him.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Someone jumped from the tree and flung himself towards Hwaorang in a blur like movement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger, I know lol Youll just have to read on to know what happens...If I dont get goo reviews on this Im just gona stop writing, period. 


	2. H

Things ta take care of: errr...actually I havent read any Tekken fics untill like...4 hours after I wrote the first chapter.  
..And Im serious...I also took the name Hiro from a manga I've been reading called "Fruits basket....",at first I was going  
to name him 'Masayo and Jin didnt get rid of the Devil Gene, he 'supressed' it and sorry for spelling Hwoarang wrong, and   
Zaibatsu basically means 'tournament' or something along those lines in japanese...and just because Jin and Ling have never  
been to America, doesnt mean that they couldnt move there ...and Anyway, thanks for tha review!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya...if I owned Tekken id be rich....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hwoarang moved out of teh way, as the man's knee crashed into the ground, causing particles of dirt to fly up everywhere.  
Blinking Hwoarang looked down to the man.  
  
He had dark reddish brown hair and he was wearing a white head band keeping his bangs   
from his eyes. He was wearing baggy camoflauge(Spelling is off...) pants, with a black tank top of sorts.  
  
"Dammit! I woulda hit if you didnt move!" the man scowled as he stood up and dusted his knee, and Hwoarang took a closer   
at him.  
  
"Hatori...what the hell did you follow me for?" he asked the man who stretched.  
"your a wanted man Hwoarang...the korean government has been looking for your sorry ass ever since you went AWOL"   
Hatori said as he stuck his pinky in his ear and began twisting it around.  
  
"but..that still doesnt answer why you followed me?" Hwoarang said in a venomous type voice.  
  
"Whoa man! dotn take it too personal, you always said that I could try to become a better fighter than you, and if  
you were able to dodge that then you are still better than me" Hatori confessed, and Jin snickered.  
  
"So...Hwoarang has fans back in the army he ran from?" Jin asked tilting his head, as Hwoarang glared at him.  
  
"Quiet Devil boy!" Hwoarang snapped, as he grabbed Hatori's arm and dragged the man off to have a 'private' talk with him,  
and returned without Hatori with him.  
  
"and what...was that all about?" Jin asked as Hwoarang shrugged.  
  
"Nothing really...I have to leave soon...tell Xiaoyu and the kid I said later..." Hwoarang said as he walked off, leaving   
Jin sitting there, and he started laughing as he shook his head and started off for the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"momma...soo...we cant fly just because of that...I think thats stupid!" Hiro stated "I mean...c'mon...dinosaurs could fly,   
and they have heavy bones!" Hiro contradicted his mother as Ling smiled.  
  
"Well..its the same as why wizards cant use time portals...wormholes close up if anything trys to pass through it...and birds  
can only fly because they have hollow bones" Ling said as she stirred what was in the pot.  
  
She and Hiro had been talking about why Birds can fly and humans cant ever since they got into the house and Ling began cooking.  
  
"Well..ill believe ya this time momma!" Hiro said  
  
Ling was surprised at Hiro...he was only six and learning more than anyother six year old knew.  
'  
Just as she was about to talk the phone rang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...your saying that there is another tournament and your entering Jun-sama?" Ling asked.  
  
This was a shock and Jin had just walked in when she commented on that.  
  
"my mother is doing what?" he asked and Ling ignored him for the moment.  
  
"and....you want Hiro to enter as well becaus ethey are having a children's division?" she asked, well nearly yelled  
to the other line.  
  
Her Hiro...joining a tournament...before this she was thinking of entering the tournament herself, but   
now...  
  
If she joined she would have to make sure to keep an eye on Hiro between matches...so...she wouldnt join this year.  
  
"So...Eddy, Tiger, Michelle, Julia, Christine, Baek, Byan, Panda, Paul, Forest and nearly everyone else will be there as well?"  
Ling said finishing her talk with Jun.   
  
Jin had Already finally fallen asleep at the table, snoring loudly as Ling rubbed her head.  
This was going to be a long week leading up to the tournament.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOC: i know its short, but bear with me...its about 1:17 in the morning when I started this chapter...ill add more tomorrow... 


	3. i

Authoress: ok...took longer than I expected ^.^ I was gone all weeknd and I have finally got aroudn to doing this chapter after homework and stuff...Ill probly be starting on my own Final Fantasy fic...I have to make up character's and everything now....  
  
Discalimer: Alright...as Ive said befor I dont own Tekken, only my made up characters liek Hiro, Hatori, and anyone else who just 'pop's up along the story line.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"DAD!!"  
  
"What"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BLANKET?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"  
  
A ripped blanket was thrown up into the air, as Bryan was now visible. The blanket looked to be once made of mink that was died a pinkish color.  
  
"I dont know...could be a result of me getting pissed off at you child"Bryan stated as the lady stepped into his view, she had white hair with gold streaks and green yellow tinted eyes. She was clad in a leather outfit that fit her form perfectly.  
  
"so..just because your too fricken lazy to train and crap you blame it on me?" The lady asked qusically as Bryan shrugged.  
  
"of course."  
  
"Dammit Dad...you should treat me with more respect!" The woman yelled as Bryan shrugged. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Mitsuki Bluefire" Steve Fox looked over the file, it was the woman talking to Bryan of course.  
  
"This is the chick Ive been looking for? That damn Bryan's daughter...wonder why she didnt use his last name" Steve said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
At the previous tourney he found his mother, Nina Williams, and just as he did Lei, that damn Chinese cop had shot, making him loose his chance to find out more about himself.  
  
"dammit...after I get her, I'll have her enter the tournament...she should be a good fight..." Steve said grinning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Oi! Everybody loves Kung-fu Fighting* Sang Tiger as he danced around the floor, tot he dismay of other's and Christie and Eddy both hand their hands over their eyes shaking their heads.  
  
Why did tiger have to be the odd ball of the capoiera martial arts....  
  
'Ed-dy! Why do we have to watch this again?" Christie complained, as Eddy sighed  
  
".....I cant really answer you..." Eddy replied as Christie cracked her knuckles and went after the break dancing man that was apparently still stuck in the 70's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"JIN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA THAT CHAIR!! YOU GOTTA SPAR WITH YOUR SON!" Ling yelled as she sprayed Jin in the face with a water gun, and he jumped awake.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!! IM AWAKE DONT DIP ME IN THE WATER ANYMORE!!" Jin screeched rubbign his face, thinking he was being treated to a form of chinese water torcher, as Ling and Hiro shook their heads.  
  
"Dad..we gotta spar, c'mon!" Hiro called tugging his dad out the house, as Jin was still pretty much half asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"ok...you gotta hit the target with a rock from here..." Jin said...and he was soaked.  
  
Apparently Hiro had led Jin to the river, and jumped on him making the older, tired person fall over and wake himself up completely.  
  
"k!" Hiro yelled as he picked up a rock fromt he pile he had gathered.  
  
By the time he had finally hit the target damn near all of the rocks where gone...there were only about 5 left that littered the ground near Hiro.  
  
"...." Jin stared at Hiro shaking his head "Try and attack me..." Jin said after a moment or two as Hiro tilted his head.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Hiro, the little 6 year old, had managed to jump up onto Jin's back and have the olde rman in a choke hold.  
  
Jins vision blurred slightly as he pried Hiro's hand from around his neck, and noticed it for the first time.  
  
Hiro had the mark of the devil gene...a black pattern on his small forehead.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OOC: ok..im finished with this chapter...im a bit sick so it took forever to think of this, plus I kept just about falling asleep when typing this...  
  
Also, Recognition: Thanks Hwaorang for reviewing again, I hope I get more good reviews from people like you...also if anyone that has AIM and wants ta talk to me, my screen name is: Heather is Vergi 


End file.
